High School Sweet Hearts (Teaser)
by Hinurans'girlychick66
Summary: I'm working on another fanfiction about Meliodas and Elizabeth becoming a couple in high school, but I'm not posting it until I'm. For your enjoyment and to get you excited for the new story however, I will be posting a little teeny teaser. Enjoy!


High School Sweet Hearts (teaser)

The day started as any other for Meliodas. Hands clasped with his "girlfriend" Zaneli. He had been dating her for a while now and while he cared about her, something never really felt right between them. She was head over heels for the shorter than usual blonde haired senior student, but he just couldn't bring himself to feel the same for her. He would humor her though and act as her boyfriend when in the halls of the school, though at home it was a different story.

"Why didn't you text me back Meli? I missed you like crazy yesterday, but you never answered any of my calls!" She whined out squeezing his hand harder.

'Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you called me 6 times in a row?' He rolls his eyes while thinking to himself. Zaneli shrugs when he doesn't answer her question and gasps as the late bell rings for class.

"O god I'm going to be late again! I just can't help myself though, I love holding your hand Meli!" She giggles while kissing him gently on the cheek and he tries not to flinch in front of her. She waves at him while running down the hall to get to her class and he waves halfheartedly back at her. Hanging his head and sighing in exasperation, he turns to make his way to his class, however he doesn't notice the junior high schooler who isn't paying much attention to where she is going either. They end up colliding in the halls and the papers she had been carrying go flying all around them, knocking each other to the ground.

"O god I'm so sorry!" Meliodas rubs his head as he hurries his apologies quickly into the air. But his voice doesn't land on deaf ears and the girl now looks up, rubbing a similar bump to his forming on her forehead.

"O it…it's ok." She squeaks quietly and begins collecting her papers, blushing a deep shade of red. 'He is adorable!' Her thoughts are burning her ears with the warm blood that is rushing into her face. Her voice coaxes Meliodas to look up and in her direction, noticing her school papers scattered across the floor. The shape of her body catching his eye as she crouches over to pick them up.

'Picking up papers? O I should probably help!' Meliodas mentally slaps himself for noticing her physique before helping her with the mess he made. He begins quickly picking up most of the papers with a speed that seemed humanly impossible, but the pickup comes to a halt when his fingers rub against hers and he firmly grips the hand without thinking.

'So soft!' His first thought rushes into his head like water in the rapids of a river. She quickly pulls away and his heart sinks a bit, he gulps down a lump in his throat and slowly stands to his feet as she rises to hers. Their eyes meet and he slowly hands her the papers he managed to collect, not breaking his gaze for a second. 'so blue, how beautiful.' His thoughts melt his tongue and roll down the back of his throat. He chokes them down and fights the urge to blurt them aloud. He finally musters up the courage to talk after staring her down for several seconds.

"Sorry again, I was kind of distracted by my thoughts so I didn't see you there, I hope I didn't bump you to hard. Does that hurt?" He says simply, reaching out to touch her forehead, but she blocks his advances by placing her hand to her temple and rubbing it quickly.

"O no, I'm quite alright, but I'm very late for class, so I should be going. Thank you for your help, I'm also very sorry. I didn't catch your name though, I'm Elizabeth." The girl smiles as she reaches out to shake his hand. He takes it from her and places a kiss on the back instead and she gasps with the other hand against her mouth, not expecting the sudden exchange of pleasantries.

"My name Is Meliodas." He says coolly with a wide smile, both eyes gently shut, but still sending an odd yet comforting feeling of panic into her as if he was staring her down. He opens his eyes to catch a glimpse of her face and notices she is stammering, looking for more words to say, but not finding any since she was still fairly shocked by his boldness.

"Sorry about being so forward, it's kind of something I'm used to doing around beautiful ladies like yourself since I'm an successor to a big company and all." He says rolling his eyes and blowing the bangs from out of his face. Elizabeth stammers some more, but nods and quickly turns, gaze still focused on Meliodas with her head turned.

"Well it was very nice to meet you! I'll be seeing you!" She smiles as she waves goodbye, rushing down the hall towards her class and Meliodas sighs once more, this time with a hint of satisfaction creeping into his composure.

'Man she was sexy, I wonder if I'll have any classes with her this year, it would be nice to have something to distract me from these boring classes once in a while. I should get going too though, can't be late on my first day of school. It probably won't look good on my father.' Meliodas bitterly thinks to himself walking to his own class now, but he almost seems to have a light step as he walks, a bit happier after his run in with the new girl he met. 'I wonder if I'll see Ban in class today. Classic senior Ban would probably be skipping the first day.'


End file.
